


Grief

by Haughtshit1



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sad, Short One Shot, nicole isn't doing so good, set in the 18 months 3 weeks and 4 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughtshit1/pseuds/Haughtshit1
Summary: Rachel comforts Nicole after she finds out about Nedley's 'death'.-Nicole kept her mouth glued shut. Begging her body not to betray her. She took a deep breath through her nose and squeezed her hands together. Her nails dug into her skin, but maybe the physical pain could help distract her from the emotional ache that seemed to be exploding from her heart with each beat. She stared at a spot on the dusty carpet in front of her, forcing her tears inside. Her ears were ringing, words were being said, but her brain couldn’t hear coherent sentences. Just random noises departing from lips that weren’t hers.“Nicole.”
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Grief

** Grief. **

Nicole kept her mouth glued shut. Begging her body not to betray her. She took a deep breath through her nose and squeezed her hands together. Her nails dug into her skin, but maybe the physical pain could help distract her from the emotional ache that seemed to be exploding from her heart with each beat. She stared at a spot on the dusty carpet in front of her, forcing her tears inside. Her ears were ringing, words were being said, but her brain couldn’t hear coherent sentences. Just random noises departing from lips that weren’t hers.

“Nicole.”

Rachel knelt down on the ancient wooden floor that was somehow still intact in the Earp homestead. Her hands slowly grasped at Nicole’s, prying them apart and inserting her own in their place. She flinched slightly as Nicole’s nails dug into her own skin, but she didn’t let go. She accepted the pain. It was reassuring her that Nicole was still _there,_ somewhere inside of the body that remained mute.

She tried again. “Nicole. Talk to me, _please_.” Rachel couldn’t help the slight crack in her voice.

Nicole’s chin began to quiver. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sought to force her emotions so deep inside that there could be a chance, she would never feel anything again. _Waverly wouldn’t like that._

With her lips still holding themselves together firmly, a disturbing sound that seemed to have come from the depths of her crushed heart managed to worm its way out of Nicole’s body. A broken sob followed, Nicole’s lips finally opened as gasps of pain and fear slipped out.

Hyperventilation came next. Her chocolate brown eyes growing wide with fear when the realisation of her sudden inability to breath hit. Rachel rushed out of the room, arriving back a few seconds later, shoving frozen mango into the red-heads mouth.

“I-I couldn’t find ice. The cold will force you to breath. Look at me, look at me.” Her voice grew softer. Rachel slipped her hands back into their previous position.

Minutes inched by.

“He can’t be gone.” Nicole whispered.

“He was like a dad to you?” Rachel questioned quietly.

Nicole’s head bobbed up and down rather inelegantly.

“Well... in that case, we can experience the loss of our parents together. It’ll be hard. But we have each other. And when Wynonna and Waverly get back, they can help us.”

Nicole just let her head nod along. Silent tears still managed to squeeze there way out of her eyes.

“ _If_.” Nicole’s mouth moved without her consent. Her subconscious mind took over her voice box and said something she didn’t want to think.

Rachel pulled Nicole off the wooden kitchen chair, dragging the taller woman into her own lap. It was an awkward position. Nicole was noticeably bigger than Rachel. The cast that took up her entire leg prevented her from bending it; but Rachel still managed to get her comfortable. She held her tightly, stroking her fiery hair.

“When.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is extremely short; but I thought of this idea and I had to write it down.  
> Thanks for reading. If you are feeling quirky, comments and kudos are appreciated greatly xx


End file.
